The Fighter
by aireagle92
Summary: Rowan Ress has been fighting Ultra since she was 14 the reason why Ultra killed her father in front and caused her powers to come out, Thankfully Cara and John were able to find her, follow Rowan and her adventure as she go against Ultra.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer :I don't the tomorrow people those rights belongs to Greg Berlanti, Phil Klemmer and Julie Plec, and the CW But I do own my Characters, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

I remember when I had a normal life, I had a dad that love me dearly, my father Samuel Ress or better known as the famous Sazel greatest magician person in the world. Mom choose to leave us when I was six her reason was that Dad didn't care about us at all. Which was not true, Dad loves me his love to get me to think in different ways. I took after my dad with blonde hair and grey eyes, but I was quite petite for my age I mean I was 5'2. I still remember when it happen, It was a normal day, Dad and I were walking home from the corner shop with groceries when a group of man in suits were walking towards us, Dad quickly gripped my arm and made me run. I wanted to say something but the look on Dad's face told me not to say a thing. We mangled to make it to an alleyway.

"Dad what's going on?" I asked.

"Quiet Rowan." Dad whispered.

"It's been a while Samuel." The lead guy said, I saw that he had short dark blonde hair and cold blue eyes, he was bloody tall like 6'1.

"Yes it has been a while Jedikiah." Dad said back as he pushed me behind him.

"You're been a bad boy," Jedikiah said. "And you need to play for it."

"Please not in front of my daughter." Dad pleaded.

"I will grant you that last wish," Jedikiah said. "Richard if you would."

Another Guy in a suit came out of the crowd with short black hair and dark eyes.

"Yes sir." Richard said back.

"You have five minutes to say goodbye." Jedikiah said.

Dad quickly lean down to meet in the eyes.

"Ro I love you more than anything in the world," Dad said slipping off his ring and placed into my hands. "But my past is coming back to me and now I need to face it."

"But Dad-" I started to say.

"Ro Please I love you," Dad said. "But I need to handle this."

"It's time." Jedikiah said.

"Ro promise me that your closed your eyes," Dad said kissing my forehead.

Tears were coming out of my eyes, I quickly hug me as Richard pulled me away.

"I love you Dad," I said crying. Richard pushed me into his chest making me close my eyes. I suddenly heard pop sound and a yelp of pain. I was pushed from Richard I could see Dad was the ground laying there with a puddle of red liquid growing. "Dad?"

I didn't get a response, I ran to his side.

"Ultra move out." Jedikiah said.

"I l…love you R..Rowan." Dad said gasping as blood was coming out of the wound on his chest.

"Daddy," I cried as more tears were coming down my cheeks. Dad's eyes were starting to lose that spark. "Dad please don't stay with me please."

"I can't I see your grandfather is waiting for me," Dad said as his heart came to stop.

"Dad?" I asked. "Dad," I kept crying placing my forehead on his chest; anger was rushing through me. "How dare you! He was innocence person!"

I felt a surge of power go through me, and suddenly I wasn't in the alley but in my room.

"What the." I asked myself looking to see I still had Dad ring in my hand.

I realized I needed to get away; I grabbed duffel and started to pack clothes, I grabbed the secret stack of money that Dad always kept in cause of emergency. As I reached the door of the apartment there was Richard running towards me, I ran away letting my feet take me away. I looked behind me to see a blonde hair send Richard into the ground, I crashed into a girl and landed on my butt.

"_It's okay Rowan we're not going to hurt you._" I heard a girl voice.

I looked around to see no one talking.

"Who's said that?" I asked.

"I did." The Girl said.

"What how?" I asked.

"We don't have time now," The Guy said coming over. "We need to go."

"Do you trust us?" The girl asked.

I just nodded, and took the hand she offered and we were gone off the street and on a subway station as a train pulled up.

"You coming?" The Guy asked.

I took a breath and step on the subway train.

* * *

**Okay more is to come please Review and tell me what you think but please be kind about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the tomorrow people those rights belongs to Greg Berlanti, Phil Klemmer and Juile Plec, and the CW but I do own my Characters, hope you enjoy. **

_Italic means thoughts and Telepathy. _

**Confusedspaz, Hanna West, LostInWonderland102, Mike Magin, Sam0728, Trickster707, and dallas laczny thanks for the alert adds.** **dallas laczny thanks also for the fav add. Mike Magin thanks for the review.**

**By the way there is a poll on my Profile for the actresses to used as Rowan Ress please vote. **

* * *

"So when is John coming back?" I asked Cara. My long blonde hair was in a loose braid. I was in my jeans and black and white long selves shirts, my black vans with bright purple laces.

"Soon Ro," Cara said back. "Why don't you head towards bed I'll stay and wait."

"You sure?" I asked back.

"Yeah," Cara said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Get some sleep."

"Come on Ro." Irene said coming to my other side.

"Fine." I muttered rolling my eyes and allowed Irene to take me away.

Irene and I were roommate and best of friends we both been down here was a while I lost track. The running joke between us was her brain was science while mine was magic. Irene was in her jeans, purple sweat jacket, and beaten up grey converse.

"Good night ladies." We both turn to see Russell in his normal dirty jeans, grey shirt and black vans; his leather wristband was proudly on his left wrist. His short black hair and bread his dark brown eyes were sparking and his light tan skin.

"Night, Russell." We both said both rolling our eyes.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute." I said to her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Irene said.

"Really?" We both asked at once causing both of to laugh.

Irene just rolled her eyes at us and walked off.

"Yes Russ can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know maybe you could help me find my girlfriend?" He asked walking towards me, making me walk behind till I was against the stonewall.

"Oh who's that?" I asked smirking.

"Oh I think you know her, she cute with long flowing blonde hair and sparkly grey eyes and I think I found her." Russell said as we met with a quick kiss.

"We need to go and get some sleep," I said pulling away. "Before John comes back or before Cara hears us."

"Live a little Ro." Russell said pulling me into another kiss.

"_God get a room._" We heard Irene voice into our head.

Causing both of us to pull away to laugh.

"I'm going to get some sleep," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Spoiled sport!" Russell yelled at I walked away heading towards bed.

**Time lapse**

"Wake up Rowan." I heard Irene voice.

"Five more minutes." I said sleepy.

"Nope now get up." Irene said pushing me.

I open my eyes to see Irene was standing over me.

"Jesus don't do that to me." I said sitting up from my bed.

"Sorry," Irene said. "Get up."

"I'm up take a chill pill, Rene." I said. "What time is it?"

"9:30 A.M." She said.

"Just give me a few minutes," I said. "To get changed okay."

"You have till 9:40 to get to the lounge." Irene said.

"Okay just go." I said get out of my warm bed and going to my duffel and pull out a clean pair of black jeans and a grey tee. I pulled on my black vans making sure my purple laces were tie; I looked at my watch to see it was 9:35. I ran grabbed my necklace which had my father ring. I teleported into the lounge.

Irene was leaning against the wall waiting.

"You may with 3 minutes to spare." Irene said.

I noticed that she was wearing her norm jeans with a grey thermal and black jacket, with black sneakers. Her wavy dirty blonde hairs were brushed.

"Whatever can we got food?" I asked.

"Yes let's go get food." Irene said back.

**Time lapse**

I watched as John lead a teenage in to the lounge. He was tall with a light tan complexion with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"See told you're not crazy." I heard Cara said walking pass him.

"Okay wait wait where are we?" The kid asked. "Who are you?"

"You're in an abandoned subway station one hundred feet below the street of Manhattan we teleported actually I teleport." John said.

We're call tomorrow people we didn't choose the name I swear." Cara said back.

"This isn't happening." The kid said. "Just only one of my crazy dreams." The kid freaked for a minute. "How did you do that?"

"You heard of Telepathy?" Cara asked. "It's another one of our powers."

"The three T's." John said. "The three being telekinesis."

"He doesn't believe us." Cara said.

"That's funny usually the teleporting usually sell it." John said back.

"No offense but any second I'm going wake up someplace awful," The Kid said. "Maybe a three-way that my neighbor place."

"You don't understand Stephen," Cara said. "You're one of us, your breaking out."

"Your waking up in weird places," John said. "Stephen you not sleep walking your teleporting. You hear Cara voice in your head that telepathy, your latten powers are starting to appear soon you'll be able to do this."

John easily made the kid start to float.

"Okay okay put me down," The kid said.

"You got it." John said easily dropping him.

"I'm having a psychotic break," The kids said. "My meds are off."

"No no more pills." John said. "Obviously adding your brain."

"What he means is that drugs are just going to get in your ways." Cara said.

"Get in my way?" The kid asked. "You have no idea what my year has been like."

"Stephen I know exactly what it's been like," Cara said. "I know how alone you felt how scare feel like your turning into a different person. Like your mind is in your own all those hours on your therapist's couch I was there with you and we're connected I feel what it's like to be you."

"It sound awful," the kid said.

"You think you're a freak you're not." Cara said, "Stephen you're on the brink of becoming somebody truly amazing."

"Don't let go to your head." John said patting him on the back.

"How many you are here?" The Kid asked.

"Here your number sixteen out there," John said. "could be hundreds thousand."

"It's a genetic mutation that lies dormant through adolescent," Cara said. "Sometimes never breaks out."

"Until then People like you think they're just regular saps." John said.

"Homo sapiens," Cara said.

"As in human." The kid said. "If I'm not human what the hell am I?"

"You my friend are a homo superior." Russell said dragging me with him.

"We didn't pick that name either," Cara said.

"I'm Russell," He said offering his hand. "And this is Rowan."

"Hey," I said offering my hand.

"So you're the one that Cara can't stop talking about." Russell said.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Where did you guys get all this stuff?" The Kid asked.

"You heard of the five-finger discount?" Russell asked. Showing off his wrist and one of the watches came flying on to his wrist. "We get the no finger discount."

The kid smirked

"Hey." John said getting the kid attention "What to learn how to a telekinesis klepto or do you want to learn how to stay alive." The three of them walked away from us.

"I'm not a klepto." Russell said.

"I know." I said back giving a smirk.

"These are two newest break outs," John said meaning Bob and Liam who were fighting "When arrive there were just like you unable to control their power," As Bob teleported, Liam tapped him on the back and landed a good time punch taking him down. "Teleporting in your sleep is just the beginning."

"It's kinda like a paranormal dream." Russell said.

"By the time were don't with your training," John said teleporting. "Ultra won't be able to lie a hand on ya."

"show-off." Russell whispered to me.

"_Behave Russ._" I thought.

"Who's Ultra?" The kid asked.

"_Clam down Ro._" I heard Russell voice.

"The ones hunting us." Cara said.

"There's a war going on out there Stephen," John said. "But you won't read about it or seen it not the news, a shadow war between our species."

"The Government knows about for years," Cara said. "They want us neutralized that way they started a containment program Ultra. There agents are like us capture then forced to use their powers to hunt the rest of us down."

"What do you mean the ones neutralize?" Stephen asked. "Like killed?"

"The ones that Ultra captured we can't feel them track and communicate with them." Cara said.

"That's why we need your help," John said. "To find someone as you guess we could call our leader who was looking for a place where we wouldn't have to hide. A place that only we can reach He never came back."

"Okay so Ultra got him." Stephen said.

"It's impossible." John said. "He was the strongest of us all listen to me Stephen if have inherited a factors of those powers."

"Inherited?" Stephen asked.

John just let the cat out of the bag. Stephen stood up.

"You're telling me that my lunatic deadbeat dad was like you." Stephen said.

"He was more than at he was a hero and we need you to help us find him." John said.

Cara quickly stood up

"We believe at you and your father might share a connection like you and I do." Cara said.

"I haven't even seen the man since I was eight years old." Stephen said.

"You're his son anyone can contact it goanna be you." John said.

"What if I don't want find him," Stephen said. "He bailed on us okay same way he bailed on you he left my mom and two little kids. In a stack of bills some psych hospital."

"Stephen he left so you could have a life," Cara said. "So you're being safe from Ultra so you could grow up human."

"If it wasn't for him you be in a cage now getting your brain pick apart like a lab rat." John said.

"I don't believe you." Stephen said.

"Maybe you should show him John?" Cara suggests.

John lead the way.

"Maybe you're believe this," John said throwing T.I.M. door open. "Pull up his last message Tim."

"Who's are you talking to?" Stephen asked. "Who the hell is Tim."

"I'm a computer." Tim said.

"A.I. program." John said.

"He's kinda like our pal," Russell said. "Just not evil."

The message started making Stephen just to face the video of his father.

"Hello Stephen." He father said. "If things turn out the way I hope your never see this, If you're seen this let me start by saying I'm sorry."

"Turn it off," I heard Stephen whispered. "I said turn it off! I don't need an apology from him it's a little late. I'm nothing of my father. I'm sorry but you got the wrong guy so uh I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here. Please get me out of here."

"Take my hand Stephen." Cara said they both teleported out.

**Time lapse**

"So what are going to do now?" I asked as I lean against Russell as we sat on one of the couch.

"We will think of something," Russell said as he was playing with my hair.

"God get a room." Irene said.

"We're not even making out Rene." I said back.

"_Maybe we should give her something to yell at us._" I heard Russell thought.

"_Maybe we shouldn't_." I thought back.

"Something going on." I whispered, pushing myself up from Russell and headed towards Tim, Russell easily follow me.

"What's going on?" I asked both Cara and John.

"Ultra got Stephen." Cara said.

"Well let's go get him." I said.

"Ro you remember the rule we don't expose ourselves to Ultra not for anyone." John said.

"She right," Russell said appearing next to me. "You dig the whole leader of the rag-tag rebels thing living down here like a bunch of rats its real old real fast."

"I found the cat would you like to know where he is?" Tim asked.

"No!" John yelled.

"Yes!" Cara yelled back.

"Yes!" Both Russell and I shouted.

"If you three want to march straight into Jedikiah compound go ahead," John said. "I spend half my life, dodging at sadistic son of bitch I'm not getting caught by him again."

"Ro are you sure about this?" Russell asked. "I don't want you to get caught."

"Russell I'll be fine," I said back. "I'm going."

"Fine." Russell said.

I had my black hooded jacket on, with the hood up, Russell was before while Cara was leading us.

"Can I help you?" The guard asked. As passed through the metal detector, we each made it go off. "I'm going have to see…" He ran and came to a stop in front of us Gun pointed.

Cara easily send his gun flying with her telekinesis, she easily took him down as another guard came towards gun pointed, and Russell sent him flying. Another guard came to a stop above us, I smirked.

"Got him." I said easily teleporting in front of the guard. "Boo." And landed a punch sending him into K.O. place.

"Nice." Russell said.

I just rolled my eyes, and follow Cara and Russell. An agent came towards us, Russell went to move his butt but it didn't happen and the agent mangled to land a punch. Cara easily kick his butt.

"Our powers don't work here." Russell said.

"Neither do these." Cara said walking with Russell and me following.

More agents came those us, which started a giant fight. When the fight was done, John was here.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Cara said.

"No you weren't." John said back.

"Don't worry about me guys," Russell said. "I'm good."

"You're fine Russ." I said back.

We started to run, and came to a stop went we saw Stephen was free, more agents were coming towards us.

"This way," Stephen said.

"How did you?" Cara asked.

"I teleported." Stephen said.

"That's impossible." Russell said running after us.

"Nothing is impossible." I said back.

We keep running, till we heard.

"John!" I heard a voice I knew anywhere Jedikiah. I turn to see him pointing a gun at John. "So you decided to come home. Did you think that he would help find you promise land at it. Doesn't exist. Even if it did you sure as hell aren't going to see it."

He fired the gun.

"No!" Stephen yelled.

I to see that the bullet was frozen.

"What the…" I muttered.

"Stephen how are you doing that?" John asked.

"I don't know." Stephen said back.

"Get us out now!" John yelled.

We all grabbed on to each other and we teleported out.

**Time lapse**

I sat on the cough taking a breath.

"Those are some seriousness skills bro and here we thought they were just three T's how do you do it man and more importantly what are we calling it?" Russell asked.

"No idea and just happened." Stephen said.

"And that is why you're training begins now," Russell said. "I mean what else you can do besides stop time."

"Give me one minute there something I gotta do," Stephen said. "Just."

"Thought of any name for stopping time yet?" Russell asked sitting next to me.

"Still thinking." I said back.

Russell gave me a gently kiss on my temple.

"Get a room." Irene said.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's go finds somewhere quiet." Russell said

"Yeah," I said. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh denied," Irene said laughing.

"Shut it Irene." Russell said

"Oh be nice," I said back. "Both of you."

"Fine." They both said.

"Good," I said giving Russell a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night." They both said.

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoy the chapter please tell me what you think but please be nice about it. Have a great winter holiday. **


End file.
